Untitled
by Rerezhang
Summary: Her secret is leaking and the only way to fix it is by telling the truth, but sometimes the truth is too hard to say. A story about Byung Hee's younger sister and world of hidden lies. Hyun Soo X OC
1. Chapter 1

Untitled Chapter 1-

"Come on Hyun Soo, where's you friend?"

"He'll be here! Just wait a little longer."

"You can never win without your friend." Taunted a boy. "How about I let you leave, so you can still have your pride."

The 9 year old Hyun Soo walked away towards the direction of the house his friend, Ji Hyuk. Once he arrived, he heard the sound of a guitar playing. The boy walked in and saw his friend playing the guitar with another boy.

"Ji Hyuk, you didn't show up."

"Sorry, Sorry." His friend said as he played the guitar. "This is a lot of fun too. You should try it. And by the way, this is Byung Hee." Byung Hee wore tons of eye liner, and his face always wore a smug smile.

"You can come to my house tomorrow and try it." Said Byung Hee.

"Ok, fine. I'll be there."

The young Hyun Soo pondered as to how he had let his friend fall into the grasps of someone else, while he walked home.

* * *

"Hyung Soo, it's great to see you!" Said Byung Hee "Here try this guitar and see it you like it!" Hyun Soo walked into the room, it had two beds neatly lined up with the wall. It had a drum set in between the two beds and around the drum set were speakers and two guitars and two bases.

Hyung Soo picked up the guitar and strung the strings.

"This is how you play the A chord," said Ji Hyuk, who was sitting next to Byung Hee. Hyun Soo copied Ji Hyuk's fingering and strung the strings once more. "That's right! Okay now-"

"WHAT?!" A little girl walked into the room. She resembled a boy, and her hair was tied back. She wore baggy jeans and a graphic tee. "How could you let other people play my guitar?!"

"Myung Soo, calm down he's my friends and he's just testing." Said Byung Hee

"Fine." After the girl calmed down, Hyun Soo noticed the girl was fatigued and her breathing was irregular. Her eyes had a lingering feel of exhaustion.

"See, I knew you'd be okay with this."

"Hyung, can I join you?"

_Hyung? She's not a boy. How stupid._ Thought Hyun Soo.

"Sure why not!" Said Byung Hee. "This is Hyun Soo and Ji Hyuk."

"Hello, sorry for yelling earlier."

"It's okay." Said Hyun Soon and Ji Hyuk.

"So, you play the guitar Myung Soo."

"Yeah."

"You want to play something for us?"

"Sure!" Myung Soo's eye light up from the request. "Can I use that guitar?" Asked Myung Soo while pointing to the guitar Hyun Soo was holding. The boy nodded and handed it to her.

She played a simple tune, but it sounded like there were so many layers. The usual hard chord sound of the guitar was not there, but there was the sound like a violin or something tune was interrupted when a woman walked in, "Myung Hee, we have to go now. Byung Hee take care of your friends and Dad is in the kitchen if you need anything." The small girl laid her guitar on the bed and left, but not before saying goodbye.

"Why hyung?" Asked Hyun Soo

"She wishes she was a boy and she acts like one."

"What grade is she in?"

"She's in third grade, but she's only seven. Somehow she skipped two grades, and so now she is in the same grade as us."

As the conversation went on, Hyun Soo could hear the lady telling Myung Hee to drink water.

It was only for a second, but Hyun Soo heard the sound of a glass cup shattering. Then a scream from a lady, and followed by Byung Hee and Ji Hyuk rushing towards the kitchen. Hyun Soo didn't move, he continued to on the bed. There were a couple of people shouting for Myung Hee to hang in there and stay with us. Hyun Soo slowly walked closer towards the door frame. He saw drops of blood on the floor and the lady, who Hyun Soo assumed was Byung Hee's mom, kneeled on the floor crying in her hands. In the red stained house there was a sobbing lady and silent boy.

* * *

In the hospital lied a small black haired girl. Over her face was an oxygen mask and on her arm was a needle connecting to the IV solution.

Byung Hee stayed at her side and rested his head on her bed. Ji Hyuk stood next to Byung Hee with a glum face.

"Ji Hyuk, don't tell anyone about this. It's a secret I promised Myung Hee I would keep it ever since I can remember." Ji Hyuk nodded silently.

* * *

Myung Hee slowly woke up and fluttered her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the oxygen mask on her face, which she immediately removed. Byung Hee had fallen asleep next to her bed; his head was placed on the side of her bed and he was sitting in a chair.

One of the nurses slowly came and changed the IV solution, she said she was glad Myung Hee was awake and that she would notify the doctor. The room was a shared room and for some reason the creator of this decided to have a mirror on the wall to her left was beyond her knowledge. Through the mirror she could see slight bags under her eyes and her hair was a frizzy ball.

She pushed Byung Hee a couple of times to wake him up.

"Byung Hee, did you tell anyone?"

"Only Ji Hyuk knows, and I trust him to keep the secret."

"Okay." She wasn't upset. She knew why he told Ji Hyuk.

There was a moment of silence before the doctor came and broke it.

"Myung Hee, you are starting to show some improvement. I still suggest you to come for check ups when you feel pain, and continue to take the medicine I prescribed for you." Myung Hee nodded "And I suggest you take a break from any kind of athletic activities for now." The doctor left, but not before doing a close examination of the girl.

"Byung Hee?" Asked the girl.

"Yeah?"

"How are Mom and Dad?"

"I don't know, haven't been at home for the past two days."

"Oh." Myung Hee looked down at her hands. "Hyun, can you buy me some strawberry milk?"

"Sure." With Byung Hee left for the closest vending machine, which happened to be outside the entrance.

A nurse came in to check on the patients in the room. "Would you like to go to the bathroom?" Asked the nurse.

"Yes." Myung lifted her legs to the floor and put on her slippers. The nurse quickly held Myung Hee's arm to help her toward the bathroom. Using her free hand Myung Hee held the bar that held her IV fluid. On the way back to the bed, a couple of violent sounding coughs came from Myung Hee's mouth. The nurse ignored it, and left after she finished guiding the girl to her bed.

Once Byung Hee returned to the room he had two bottles of strawberry milk in his hand. "Let's drink this outside." Myung Hee agreed and she removed the IV strip to make it easier to move around. In her hospital gown, Myung Hee walked out her room and sat with Byung Hee on a bench next to the door's left. She was happily drinking her strawberry milk and swinging her legs until she began to cough. Her coughs became more violent. Byung Hee looked over with worried eyes, he saw drops of blood in Myung Hee's hospital gown. He saw Myung Hee covering her mouth with her hand and blood was seeping through the cracks of her finger. Her breathing was irregular and she dropped her strawberry milk on the floor. Her head fell on to Byung Hee. "Hey! Hey! Wake up! Myung Hee!" A nurse rushed over to help Byung Hee.

"I will tell a doctor and be right back."

Tears were on the verge of Byung Hee's eyes. _How could this have happened? Why wasn't I careful enough? It's all my fault._

Myung Hee's bed was rushed through the halls of the hospital and moved to the emergency room. The red light flickered on and Byung Hee waited on a bench outside. Soon the red light flickered off and the doctors and nurses came out the door. Byung Hee rushed to the doctor and asked, "Can I see her?" His reply was yes, but he had to be quiet and careful.

And so, Byung Hee opened the door slowly and quietly. The room was peaceful, the quietness was ruined from the constant beeping of the heart monitor. He saw his sister lying perfectly still on the hospital bed. There was an IV attached to her arm and an oxygen mask on her face, which had gotten paler and thiner in the hour he had not seen her. He cheek bones caved into her face and her skin was almost as white as a ghost. Her breathing continued in an irregular fashion.

Two worried adults rushed into the room, one was wearing a business suit, and the other was wearing a casual skirt and tee shirt. "What happened?" Asked the woman.

"Heart failure, it's nothing to worry about." Said the doctor. "But she had a heart failure because of her valvular insufficiency and her pericardium was infected. The infection should have subsided by now." The doctor earned a polite nod from the lady.

"Byung Hee, tomorrow we are taking Myung Hee home and taking care of her there."

"Okay."

"You can go home when you are ready."

There was a light conversation on her treatment when Myung Hee woke up. Once again she pulled off the oxygen mask first, and again she looked into a mirror; though this time the faced her in the front. She looked like she came from hell. Her thin figure made her look loke she was going to collapse any second, and the bags under her eyes didn't help either.

"Ah! Myung Hee you've woken up." Said the doctor.

"Yes."

"I'm just going to do another regular check up. Nothing to worry about." The doctor took out his stethoscope. "And smile a bit, it'll help release the tension."

Myung Hee smiled as the doctor had instructed. It was not happy smile, it was a crooked and broken smile.

"Okay, I think it would be the best if she stays one more night here."

Byung Hee had no choice. He had to go home with his parents. They wouldn't let him stay another day in the hospital. He had school the next day, and his parents would never let him skip.

* * *

At school Hyun Soo was the first to approach Byung Hee.

"So, two days ago what happened?"

"Nothing of you concern."

"I'm not stupid something happened, so hurry up and tell me."

"I can't! So, just forget it."

Hyun Soo sighed as he walked away. He turned back and said, "Oh yeah, I was practicing the guitar and can play some tunes now. Teach me how to play that song you learned"

* * *

"Myung Hee you can go home today." Said a nurse

"Okay, and thanks for all the help."

"Your mom is going to pick you up in an hour."

The nurse handed Myung Hee a change of clothing.

"Myung Hee, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, Mom."

"After you are home you are going to stay with Byung Hee and your Dad and I need go to an important dinner party." Myung Hee nodded. "If anything happens Byung Hee will call us."

"Byung Hee!" yelled Myung Hee

"Myung Hee, you back?" Byung Hee shouted from his room.

"Yeah!" Myung Hee rushed to the top of the stairs. Made a left to her room. She found Byung Hee playing his guitar and she quickly joined.

Soon afterwards the home phone rang and Myung Hee ran to answer it.

"Is this the children of Mr. and Mrs. Joo?"

"Yes."

"I'm very sorry to inform you, but your parents died in a violent car accident." Tears formed in Myung Hee's eyes.

"T-thank you for telling me." She hung up the phone.

"B-byung Hee... "

"Hm?"

"M-mom and d-dad are..."

"Are what?"

"Gone."

He walked out of his room and into the kitchen. "What do you mean?

"They got into a car accident." She couldn't contain her tears.

* * *

The day of the funeral was a sunny day. It was not raining, and it was a happy day.

Myung Hee heard many murmurs around the crowd as they carried the coffins to the grave. "Poor kids, they're so young." And "Poor things." Were the phases that Myung Hee heard the most.

After the funeral, there was a family gathering in a small room provided at the grave. It was to discuss where Byung Hee and Myung Hee were going to stay.

"Our family doesn't have any room for two more people." Said one of Myung Hee's aunt

"Minwoo's job can't feed another mouth." Said another aunt.

All the people were looking for a way to avoid the burden of taking care of taking care of them.

"We can't pay for the hospital fees."

All seemed hopeless for the kids until one old lady spoke up. "I'll take care of them." It was their grandmother who spoke up. "It's too lonely all by myself anyways."

Once the family had come to an agreement, the meeting had come to an end.

* * *

(10 years later)

"Ah! Starting now my beloved friends, I will be introducing the members of Eye Candy. Let's Go!" The teenager holding a camera walked towards a long haired drummer. "Hey! How are you?"

"Are you going to start tune? Let's start already."

"That's Do Il the drummer. He'a a serious kid." The teen continued towards a boy flirting with a girl.

"Hey hey hey, come here." Said the teen as he pulled the boy away from the girl. "Friends this is Kim Ha Jin and he's been flirting instead of tuning."

"Why is someone interested in music flirting? Hurry up and tune! Hurry!" Scolded another teenager holding a guitar.

"Hyung, why am I in this band?" His friend shrugged. "Because the ladies love it." His friend laughed. "Why are you in this band?"

"Because I like it."

"Hey I thought it was because you loved me!" The teen holding the camera pouted "That was Kwon Ji Hyuk, the one who I thought loved me."

"Nobody loves you, Hyung." Said a feminine voice.

"Except for you and Ji Hyuk."

"Hyung~" whined the female while rolling her eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is the lovely Myung Hee! She plays a bit of everything, singing, guitar, piano, drums, and base. Careful when you hang out you'll have to go through me." The teen gave a scary stare to the camera. "Though I don't think any boy would want to see you. You act completely like a guy."

"Hey! I heard that!"

"What are you doing? Threatening someone?" A new voice chimed in.

"Oh! This is Seo Kyung Jong. He plays the piano!"

"What's you reason for being here?" Everyone in the band crowed around the camera on top of each other.

"Money, as long as I become rich everything will be great!"

"First get better at the piano, then start thinking about money." Said another boy tuning his guitar.

"Are you saying I suck, Hyun Soo?"

"Break it up boys."

"Last but no least, who is this?" Asked Myung Hee pointing the teen holding the camera.

"The one and only leader, Byung Hee!" Everyone else chimed in, "together we're Eye Candy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I'm sorry I didn't put any note on the last chapter. Also I am very sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Also what do you guys think a good name for the story would be? The reason it's named Untitled is because I can't think of a good name for it. Please tell what you want this story to be named and why in a review!

~Rerezhang

*Ring* *ring*

"Uhg," a feminine voice moaned as she turned off the alarm clock.

She got up sleepily and got dressed into her school uniform. Oddly, she wore the male uniform. Her hair was tied back in a messy pony tale.

Last night she and her friends had the performance of their lives. Too bad the police had to come and end the performance. At five in the morning, Myung Hee had a job to do. She did this every morning when they came back from a performance the night before. She was to round up the boys before school. Myung Hee had a quick breakfast and left the small apartment, making sure she didn't wake her grandmother.

She knew where Hyun Soo and Do Il would be, that was easy. She went into a billiard and saw someone sleeping on the couch with a blanket. "Do Il ! Wake up we have to find the others!"

"Hm?"

"Wake up!" Myung Hee said again, this time she pushed him.

"Ok, ok."

Do Il woke up and rubbed his eyes. A pile of clothing flew on his head.

"Hurry up and get changed."

We have to get Hyun Soo and then find the others."

They walked towards Hyun Soo's house and talked a bit about what they did after the show. Once they reached his house they didn't use the front door like most people instead Myung Hee grabbed a small pebble from the ground and threw it at a window. She threw a few more and the lights of the room turned on. Hyun Soo opened the window with sleepy eyes. Hyun Soo grabbed his phone and called Myung Hee. "What?"

"We need to round up the others!"

They found Ha Jin and Kyung Jong passed out on the side of the sidewalk. They fell asleep on a brick wall, and looked like complete fools. "Wake up!"

"Huh?"

"I said get up now!"

Myung Hee threw their uniforms at them. "We have to find Ji Hyuk and Byung Hee!"

"Ok..." They replied as they went back to sleep

"I said get up!"

The two boys quickly got dressed in the nearest public bathroom.

The teens found Ji Hyuk sleeping on a bench and next to him was a carton of milk. Myung Hee grabbed the milk and drank it.

"Ji Hyuk it's almost time for school." Said Do Il.

"Yeah, and we need to find Byung Hee."

"Ok, ok."

He got up from his bench.

"Here." Myung Hee said as she handed him a uniform. "We have to split up and find Byung Hee."

Before the kids got the chance to split up they heard someone shout, "Come back here you twerp!" They saw Byung Hee running with his pants half on and telling then to run.

"It's Silva!"

"Byung Hee what did you do?" Asked Myung Hee as she and the others started to run towards the school.

"Uh... I _talked_ to his daughter."

Once they arrived a school Myung Hee noticed Byung Hee was not wearing his usual uniform, but was wearing some random long dress.

"You're going to have to change."

After homeroom was over Byung Hee grabbed a boy by his collar. Byung Hee switched clothes with him and left.

"This is very unfortunate that our school is coming to an end. It's going to close down, and on Monday you guys will be transferred to other schools." There was an awkward silence among the students. "Well, I guess this is the end."

The teacher took his books from the desk and left. Most of the students followed and quickly left the school.

"Guys! Come here we have to see if we all got into the same school or not." yelled Byung Hee. The band members gathered around Byung Hee's desk. Byung Hee was the first to open his envelope that contained the name of the school he was going to attend. "Jungsang High. How about you, Ji Hyuk?"

"Jangsang." Answered Ji Hyuk.

"Hey I got Jangsang too!" Said Ha Jin.

"Me too!" Said Min Suk

"I did too." Siad Hyun Soo, "So did Do Il."

All eyes were on Myung Hee. She didn't open her envelope yet. They were all very nervous; because she got the best grades in the grade, the teachers might have chosen a different school for her.

She finally opened it. She looked shocked, and her eyes were starting to water. "I got Jangsang!"

The boys jumped up in joy. The celebration was interrupted when a group of boys came to the classroom.

"Jangsang? You're going to be losers there." The comment was followed with a bunch of snickers.

"What's it to you?" Said Hyun Soo.

The leader dragged a boy dressed in a collared dress. "Do you know who did this?"

Byung Hee stood up and walked closer to the leader. "No."

"What a lie, he already told me it me it was you." He knocked the desk down. "Jangsang is the worst school, and now it's going to be worse with you guys there." He pushed Byung Hee's shoulder. Byung replied with a punch in the face. The followers ran towards the teens behind Byung Hee and began a fight. Many punches and kicks were exchanged. Small drops of blood were found on the sides of mouths. The boys were overly protective of Myung Hee. Maybe it was because her body structure was fragile and it looked like she could collapse any moment. Myung Hee had not left the fight unscathed, she had a some scratches on her hands. The band members left after their opponents fell to the floor.

"Myung Hee are you ok?" Asked Byung Hee with worried eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

It was finally the weekend, and that meant there would be time to practice with the band. Myung Hee left with Byung Hee to meet the other members. They went to a near by shop that sold a variety of instruments. Byung Hee was looking at the guitars until he saw a pretty girl. He walked over and asked, "What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a guitar."

"Well, these are bases, the guitars are over there." Said Byung Hee as he pointed to the guitars. The girl embarrassingly walked over.

"What kind of guitar do you want?"

"Uh... I guess an expensive one."

Byung Hee shoved his face onto the side of her head. "Do you like the sound of my voice?"

"Uh... What?"

"The sound of my voice. Do you like it?" Byung Hee looked straight at her eyes. "You're my Muse."

"Hey! Byung Hee, the manager's looking for you," said Ji Hyuk who dragged Byung Hee out if the shop.

"What's your problem!"

"We need to go!"

"That was my muse!"

"Pfft, yeah right."

"Now i'll never find her."

"I've decided the first girl to cross the street will be my muse!" Said Byung Hee

"Muse?" Asked Myung Hee.

"Yeah, it's something every musicians have. It's kind of like an inspiration."

They waited for two hours straight. And finally a girl came to walk across the street. She was a fat and ugly girl. All the boy's face were in disgust. But just before the ugly girl crossed the street, the same girl from the shop crossed the street just before her.

"That's my muse." Said Byung Hee.

"Let's play our souls out!" Shouted Byung Hee. They had set up their equipment at a university district and decided to perform there. Shortly after setting up Myung Hee spotted his muse. He ran and hugged her. "My muse, I've missed you very much."

"Hey! What are you doing?" Said a teenager around the same age as Byung Hee. The teen dragged the girl behind him.

"She's my muse." Said Byung Hee defensively

"She doesn't want to be your muse."

Two other teens came up from behind. "What's wrong Seung Hoon?"

"This kid is invading Soo Ah's personal space." One boy was taller and had a cocky look on his face, while the other who was shorter had glasses.

"What are these scumbags doing here?" Asked the taller kid.

"Trash is supposed to be cleaned up," said the teen with glasses.

Byung Hee gave them both a hostile look. The taller teen walked over to the drum set and knocked one of the cymbals. As if on que, Do Il punched him in the face. The teens exchanged punches and kicks. Their instruments were destroyed in the fight.

"Hey! What school are you guys supposed to be in?" Asked a guard.

"Jangsang High School!" Said the group of teens.

They continued to walk to their class.

As the group of teens walked into their classroom, all eyes were on them. Whispers followed as they sat in empty seats. "Who are they? Where are they from?"

Byung Hee looked up and was happy to see his muse in the middle of the classroom.

"Hi!" He waved to her as she looked at him. She quickly turned around blushing.

"Do you know him, Su Ah?" asked her best friend, Deo-mi.

"Uh... no."

Later on in the day Pyo Joo decided to meet with Byung Hee in the gym.

"I'm sorry for destroying you instruments and equipment, " Said Pyo Joo "how about i make it up to you. I'll get you another one."

"Ok. Where should I meet you to get it."

"Meet me behind the school tonight at ten."

"It's a deal then."

It was late at night when Byung Hee met Pyo Joo.

"So where's the equiptment?"

"Over here, just follow me."

Pyo Joo lead Byung Hee to an ally way. There were five buff looking men stnading there. "Let me get your stuff."'As Pyo Joo began to leave he quickly turned around and punched Byung Hee in the face. The buff men followed Pyo Joo's example and also punched Byung Hee.

After about ten minuets of beating, the men and Pyo Joo stopped. All over Byung Hee's face were scratches and bruises were starting to form. There was blood on the conners of his mouth.

"W-where's the e-equipment."

"Don't you get it? I was never going to give any to you."

Byung Hee slowly got up and started to leave the ally way. He grabbed his cellphone to call Ji Hyuk.

Meanwhile Ji Hyuk was having a conversation with Su Ah. They talked about a variety of things. Once she left he went back into his room and saw his phone ringing. It was Byung Hee. "H-help m-me." And the call ended. Ji Hyuk quickly called the other members.

"Byung Hee is in trouble! We need to find him." Said Ji Hyuk once all the members gathered together.

They all split up to search for him. After searching for 10 mins they all gathered together and ran towards the side of a road. They saw Byung Hee slowly walking towards them. Smiles appeared on their faces. He crossed the road limping. A truck approached Byung Hee and hit him. The accident was followed by a group of screams and wide eyed stares.

Myung Hee fell to the ground. Tears quickly streamed out of her eyes and her breathing became uneven. She grabbed the hair on her head and wailed, "No!"

Not a lot of people came to the funeral. Byung Hee's grandmother cried for him. The members of the band tried to stay strong and hold back the tears. They got off a bus with a picture of Byung Hee. "Here, Byung Hee always hated the cold." Said Kyung Jong as he put a jacket around the picture frame and continued to carry it.

It had been three days since the funeral and Myung Hee had not come out of her room. Her grandmother did leave food for her outside the door, but she didn't eat it. Her desk at school was always empty. Soon Ji Hyuk finally decided that it was time to visit Myung Hee and get her out of her room.

After school, all the band members walked to Myung Hee's house. Her grandmother lead them to her room. They heard the sound of a guitar slowly being played. "Myung Hee your friends are here." Said her grandmother.

"Tell them to go away."

"Myung Hee come out!" Said Ji Hyuk.

"No! Just go away!"

"Come out and we'll practice together."

Everyone knew Myung Hee loved to practice with the band and she bugged them about it all the time. It always worked as a bribe when one of the members wanted something from her.

The door opened slowly. "Really?"

"Yeah."

They finally saw Myung Hee. She looked horrible. There dark bags under her eyes and her cheek bones could be seen. She was very pale and her breathing staggered. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Her hair was not in her usual pony tail, it was down and it was messy. They were greeted with a yawn. She plunged her face into Ji Hyuk's chest. Hyun Soo glared with jealous eyes. "It hurts." Whispered Myung Hee.

"I know, but it will get better." Byung Hee whispered back.

"Ok! How about I make some ramen for all of us."

"Ok! Your ramen is the best."

He made six bowls of ramen. Myung Hee and the others grabbed a bowl of ramen and ate it. After they finished their ramen, Myung Hee grabbed the bowls and went to the kitchen. The boys were teasing each other.

Myung Hee dropped the bowls in the sink and started to wash them.

"So, are you going to school?" Asked Ji Hyuk as Myung Hee came back from the kitchen.

"Yes, I've stayed at home long enough."

For the next hour the teens set up their equipment in the street and practiced.

The next day Myung Hee came to school. She looked tired and weak. She was pale and thin. Her hair was in the usual pony tail and she was wearing the male uniform. She was gathering gathering her books from her desk when she saw Su Ah and Seung Hoon walking together. She decided to follow them. She followed them to the lockers. She hid behind one of the lockers.

"Please tell me you had nothing to do with Byung Hee's death."

"I had nothing to do with it. I didn't even see him that day."

"Ok, that's a relief."

Myung Hee listened in disgust. He lied to her face.

After school Myung Hee waited for Seung Hoon. She stopped him in the hallway. "How could you lie to Su Ah." She slapped him in the face.

"Who do you think you are? He pushed her chest, and punched her face. Her breathing deepened before she fell into his arms. Seung Hoon dropped her on the ground and left. She was left with blood streaming out her mouth.

About an hour later, Hyun Soo found Myung Hee lying on the ground unconscious. He ran to her and saw blood stained on the floor. "Myung Hee! Myung Hee!" He carried her straight to the hospital.

Myung Hee woke up once again with a oxygen mask on her face. She took it off immediately and saw Hyun Soo sleeping in a nearby chair. "Hey! Hyun Soo!" He woke up immediately.

"I found you unconscious on the ground of the school right before I left."

"Oh."

"What's wrong with you? Are you hiding something?"

There was a long silence. "I'm sorry." Said Myung Hee "I must seem very weak to you." Hyun Soo stood there silently. "I'm sorry for being a bother to you." Tears fell from her eyes as she looked down at the covers. Hyun Soo hugged Myung Hee and patted her head.

"It's ok. I will always be here for you."

I never know when to end a chapter... but I hope you liked this!

~Rerezhang


End file.
